prettycurefandomcom_it-20200214-history
Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! episodi
Lista degli episodi di Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |Namakelder | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |2014-05-18 |- | colspan="5" |Masuko Miyo annuncia che è vicina a scoprire le identità delle Happiness Charge Cures, quindi si reca alla scuola femminile per esporle. Arriva anche al punto in cui visita la casa di Megumi! Possono mantenere le loro identità segrete? |- align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 17 | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" | Doryoku to Konjō!! Megumi to Seiji no Kizuna!! 努力と根性！！めぐみと誠司の絆！！ "Sforzo e Cuore! Il legame di Megumi e Seiji!" | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |Oresky | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |2014-05-25 |- | colspan="5" |Seiji sta entrando in un torneo di karate, quindi Megumi, Yuko e Hime decidono di fare un bento per suopportarlo. |- align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 18 | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" | Minna de Shiawase Zenryoku Ōen! Pikarigaoka no Kekkonshiki!! みんなで幸せ全力応援！ぴかりが丘の結婚式！！ "Tutti allegramente danno il loro pieno supporto! La Cerimonea di Matrimonio in Pikarigaoka!" | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |Hosshiwa | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |2014-06-01 |- | colspan="5" |Una coppia sceglie Omori Gohan per provvedere alla cerimonia del matrimonio. Quando Megumi e Hime vanno a fare i preparativi, incontrano la sposa. |- align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 19 | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" | Sakkā Taiketsu! Chīmu Purikyua Kessei! サッカー対決！チームプリキュア結成！ "La resa dei conti di calcio! La squadra Pretty Cure assemblata!" | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |Oresky | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |2014-06-08 |- | colspan="5" |Le Cures, insieme a Iona, aiutano Seiji e la sua squadra di calcio per una partita. In questo episodio, Iona rivela di essere Cure Fortune e offre a Megumi e Yuko, ma non a Hime, di unirsi a lei. |- align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 20 | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" | Kanashī Kako!! Kyua Fōchun no Namida 悲しい過去！！キュアフォーチュンの涙 "Un passato doloroso!! Le lacrime di Cure Fortune" | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |Namakelder Hosshiwa | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |2014-06-15 |- | colspan="5" | Iona rivela alle altre Cure che Hime ha aperto Axia, che ha scatenato l'Impero Fantasma ed ha causato che la sorella di Iona, Maria, per ottenere poteri di Cure è stata catturata. Hime teme che la sua amicizia con Megumi e Yuko sia finita, e lei ci crede di più una volta che vede Lovely combattere insieme a Fortune. |- align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 21 | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" | Hime no Kako no Ayamachi! Ikari no Kyua Fōchun! ひめの過去の過ち！怒りのキュアフォーチュン！ "Gli errori nel passato di Hime! La rabbia di Cure Fortune!" | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |Phantom | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |2014-06-22 |- | colspan="5" |Hime si nasconde da Megumi e Yuko perché ha ancora paura di affrontare Megumi, ma è attirata dall'odore del cibo. Dopo una folle inseguimento, Megumi assicura a Hime che sono ancora amiche, qualunque cosa abbia fatto in passato. Loro insieme a Fortune, affrontano l'esercito di Saiarks di Phantom. L'episodio termina con Fortune e Phantom che si preparano a scontrarsi. |- align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 22 | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" | Aratana Henshin!? Fōchun no Ōinaru Negai! 新たな変身！？フォーチュンの大いなる願い！ "La nuova trasformazione!? Il desiderio di Fortune!" | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |Phantom Queen Mirage | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |2014-06-29 |- | colspan="5" | La battaglia tra Cure Fortune e Phantom inizia, ma Fortune viene sconfitta facilmente e perde persino i suoi poteri. Serve l'aiuto di un amico inaspettato per riportarli indietro. Il Fortune Piano e Fortune Tambourine fanno il loro debutto in questo episodio. |- align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 23 | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" | Chō Kinchō! Iona to Hime, Hajimete no Otsukai! 超キンチョー！いおなとひめ、はじめてのおつかい！ "Super Nervoso! La prima gita di compere di Iona e Hime!" | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |Hosshiwa Phantom Queen Mirage | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |2014-07-06 |- | colspan="5" |Queen Mirage appare prima che le Happiness Charge Pretty Cur sconfiggano Phantom, che richiama in ritirata. Iona e Hime vanno a fare shopping per migliorare la loro relazione da quel momento combattono gli Saiark. |- align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 24 | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" | | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |Oresky | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |2014-07-13 |- | colspan="5" |Iona trains the girls to be more stronger to fight the Saiarks and defeat Phantom. This is the part 1 of the training. |- align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 25 | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" | | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |Namakelder | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |2014-07-20 |- | colspan="5" |The girls continue to train more so they can defeat Saiarks, but Megumi comes down with a cold with Blue taking care of her. Seiji becomes more jealous of Blue. This is the second part of the training. |- align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 26 | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" | | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |Hosshiwa | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |2014-07-27 |- | colspan="5" |While heading back to Pikarigaoka after the training session, Hime and Seiji accidentally get left behind by the train when they go to get a soda, so they have to trek through the forest to find their way home. |- align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 27 | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" | | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |Namakelder | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |2014-08-10 |- | colspan="5" |Hime is afraid of admitting to the rest of the team that she has a crush on Seiji. Meanwhile, Seiji's jealousy toward Blue starts to get the better of him and he falls for the Phantom Empire's trap. |- align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 28 | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" | | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |Madam Momere | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |2014-08-17 |- | colspan="5" | The Cures meet the Aloha Cures. After many squabbles, siblings Ohana and Olina need to stick together in order to defeat the Saiarks. The fifth general of the Phantom Empire, Madam Momere, marks her first appearance. |- align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 29 | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" | | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |Namakelder Hosshiwa Oresky | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |2014-08-24 |- | colspan="5" | The Cures attempt to awaken the Shining Make Dresser but the Phantom Empire intervenes. Will they be able to awaken the power? It is revealed that Deep Mirror is the one who controlled Queen Mirage. |- align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 30 | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" | | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |Phantom | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |2014-08-31 |- | colspan="5" | Using Megumi's shadow, Phantom turns himself into Cure Unlovely and causes Lovely to doubt herself. Can she pull herself together in time? The Cures unlock the powers of the Shining Make Dresser and use Happiness Big Bang for the first time. |- align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 31 | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" | | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |Oresky Phantom | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |2014-09-07 |- | colspan="5" |Not wanting to leave even a bad guy injured, Yuko nurses Phantom after the previous battle, which causes her friends' imaginations to run wild. |- align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 32 | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" | | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |Namakelder | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |2014-09-14 |- | colspan="5" | Iona goes on a rushed date with Seiji's classmate, Yuya at Pikarigaoka Zoo. When Yuya gets captured, Iona must awaken her feelings of innocence in order to save him. Iona gains her Innocent Form. |- align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 33 | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" | | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |Oresky | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |2014-09-21 |- | colspan="5" |Megumi increases her efforts in helping others in hopes of gaining her Innocent Form. |- align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 34 | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" | | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |Namakelder | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |2014-09-28 |- | colspan="5" | It is Hime's first culture festival and she tries to help out in as many ways as possible. She awakens for innocent feelings when her determination to protect the culture festival and its gate from the Phantom Empire peaks. Hime also gains her Innocent Form. |- align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 35 | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" | | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |Hosshiwa | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |2014-10-05 |- | colspan="5" | Yuko is given a task by her mother to deliver bentos and honey candies across Pikarigaoka with the help from her friends. Along the way, they encounter a rather picky old lady and her parakeet. Can they make her happy? Yuko gains her Innocent Form. |- align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 36 | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" | | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |Oresky | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |2014-10-12 |- | colspan="5" | It's Megumi's birthday! However, she learns that her mother is recovering, which leaves her questioning whether or not helping others is worth it. Megumi gains her Innocent Form. |- align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 37 | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" | | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |Oresky Cure Tender | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |2014-10-19 |- | colspan="5" |It is Halloween in Pikarigaoka, and everybody is enjoying the party, but the festivities soon turn sour when a Saiark attacks and a new enemy, who is revealed to be Cure Fortune's sister, appears before the Cures. |- align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 38 | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" | | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |Cure Tender Queen Mirage | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |2014-10-26 |- | colspan="5" | The Cures have to fight against Cure Fortune's own sister, Cure Tender. Under Mirage's control, Tender cannot hear the pleas to snap out of it. Plus, she easily defeats them all. Can they free her? The Cures use Innocent Purification for the first time. |- align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 39 | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" | | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |Hosshiwa | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |2014-11-09 |- | colspan="5" |The Cures, especially Iona, are excited that Maria has been freed. However, she tells them that she could not join their team because she plans on leaving for North America to be with her parents and stopping the Phantom Empire's attack. |- align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 40 | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" | | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |Namakelder Hosshiwa Oresky | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |2014-11-16 |- | colspan="5" |For the school holiday, the Cures decide to have a peaceful picnic. Meanwhile, the Phantom Empire's generals have one last chance to prove themselves to Queen Mirage, and intend on wrecking the Cures' holiday. |- align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 41 | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" | | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |Phantom | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |2014-11-23 |- | colspan="5" |The final battle between the Cures and the Phantom Empire commences when Phantom confronts the Cures once and for all. After a hard-fought battle, Phantom is finally purifed and he reveals himself as Cure Mirage's fairy partner, PhanPhan. |- align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 42 | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" | | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |Namakelder Hosshiwa Oresky Queen Mirage | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |2014-11-30 |- | colspan="5" |Lovely, Blue, Ribbon, Glasan and PhanPhan reach Mirage while Princess, Honey and Fortune face off against the Oresky Trio. The trio were purified and Lovely prepare to face Mirage. |- align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 43 | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" | | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |Queen Mirage | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |2014-12-7 |- | colspan="5" | Lovely confronts Mirage and is ready to face off with her. With both girls hitting each other with their feelings, Lovely hopes to reach Mirage and show her her true feelings. A special version of Innocent Purification is performed for the first time. Deep Mirror's true identity is revealed to be Red. |- align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 44 | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" | | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |Red | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |2014-12-14 |- | colspan="5" |Megumi's friends try to cheer her up when she starts to feel sad about Blue and Mirage. Meanwhile, Red attempts to manipulate Megumi through a red crystal that was embedded within her. Can she save herself before she becomes Red's servant? This episode marks the first appearance of the red Saiark. |- align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 45 | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" | | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |Red | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |2014-12-21 |- | colspan="5" |It's Christmas in Pikarigaoka and the Cures help out Yuko and her shop. Later, they go Christmas shopping when Red appears before the Happiness Charge Pretty Cure. Meanwhile Seiji goes missing...!. |- align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 46 | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" | | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |Seiji Red | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |2014-12-28 |- | colspan="5" |The manipulated Seiji attacks the Cures and Red creates an army of Saiarks around the world. Will the Cures be able to stop it? |- align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 47 | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" | | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |Seiji Red | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |2015-01-11 |- | colspan="5" |After regaining their courage thanks to Cure Tender and the International Pretty Cures, the Happiness Charge Pretty Cure arrive on the red planet in order for Lovely to reach Seiji's feelings and free him once and for all from Red's crystal. |- align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 48 | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" | | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |Red | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |2015-01-18 |- | colspan="5" |After freeing Seiji from Red's influence, the group is ready to face Red. Will they bring peace to the Earth? Cure Lovely became Forever Lovely for the first time. |- align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 49 | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" | | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |Red | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |2015-01-25 |- | colspan="5" |Cure Lovely is now Forever Lovely and begins battling against Red. Will Forever Lovely's power of love overwhelm Red or will it be the end for Lovely and the rest of the world? |}